Bad Day in Hazzard
by BoDukeLover
Summary: This is a story that I put myself in. I did not use my real name. I had to go to town to finish my Christmas shopping. On my way out I get pushed to the ground by robbers robbing the bank. They kidnap me. Will they kill me so they don't have any witnesses or will I live?


**Hey y'all, BoDukeLover here. Here is my next fanfic, so I hope you like it. Please, no bad comments. Suggestions welcome.**

* * *

Bad Day in Hazzard

"Bo! I need a ride to town!" I yelled.

I had been living with the Dukes for about 2 years now, and I had grown to love Hazzard.

"Be right there, Elizabeth!" Bo shouted back.

"I'll come!" another voice shouted.

"Daisy! This is the first time I have saw you all morning!" I said.

"I know. I slept in!"

"If Uncle Jesse found out, he would give you a woopin'!" I said chuckling.

Bo took me and Daisy to town and I had to go to Rhuebottom's Store to go Christmas shopping. We had 5 days left till Christmas, and I had not yet got all my shopping down. I just had to get something for Daisy.

"Mr. Rhuebottom!" I yelled.

"Oh, Elizabeth! Been wondering where you have been!" he replied.

"I just need something for Daisy for Christmas."

"I have just the thing and it's been here for so long, that I will give it to you for free."

"Thanks Mr. Rhuebottom, can you put it in a little baggie for me?"

"Sure thing hope!" he replied putting it into a little baggie.

So Mr. Rhuebottom put the gift for Daisy into a little bag and gave it to me. I went out and got to the bank and then got pushed to the ground cause I just got in the middle of a robbery. I got up and ran for the car before them, grabbed one guys mask and ripped it off hoping then to grab the guy and take him out, then take the other guy out and take them to jail. Without warning, the guy grabbed me. I screamed.

"Let go of me! Bo, Daisy!" I screamed.

"Shutup and get in the car!" one of the men yelled at me.

Bo and Daisy ran out of the auto parts store and saw that they were taking me. When they went to get in the General, one of the men shot out the tire of the General Lee, before Bo and Daisy got to him.

"Hurry, get that flat repaired Bo!" Daisy screamed.

"I can't."

"Why?!"

"I don't have the spare!"

"Dangit!"

"This is going to be some Christmas!"

"Don't worry, Bo. We'll get her." Daisy reassured Bo.

So Bo and Daisy ran over to Cooter's garage across the road. Cooter saw what happened and immediately threw Bo the key's to his truck.

"Thanks Cooter!" Bo yelled.

"No problem! Keep her 'tween the ditches!" Cooter yelled back.

So Bo and Daisy went after me. They caught up to me and they guys threw me out of the car when they saw Bo and Daisy come up behind them. They literally threw me out of the car. Then, as I regained my balance, they shot me. Right in the shoulder. I screamed in pain.

"Bo! They shot Elizabeth!" Daisy yelled as she heard me scream.

"I know. Ok. I am going to help Elizabeth. As soon as I get out, take after the guys. Make sure that you teach them a lesson for messin' with the Dukes." Bo replied.

"Ok."

So Bo got out and ran to me, while I was holding my shoulder, Daisy drove off.

"Elizabeth!" Bo yelled as I started to fall to the ground.

He caught me just before I hit the ground.

Daisy was having the best say of her life. She caught the men and taught them a lesson for messin' with the Dukes. She called Enos, and he came out and arrested the men. Turns out their names were Andy Smith and Mark Smith. They were brothers. Then Daisy came racing back to me and Bo. Bo put me in the truck. He had taken off his shirt and used it for a sling for my shoulder. He was trying to wake me up.

"Elizabeth, don't move." Bo said.

"It really hurts, Bo."

"I know."

"I'm cold."

"You feel like ice!" Bo said feeling my skin.

He tried to pull me closer to keep me warm, but when I winced in pain, he stopped finally deciding to wrap me up in Daisy's jacket.

"Daisy, can I have your jacket?" Bo asked. "She needs to stay warm."

"Sure." Daisy replied.

So Bo took the jacket from Daisy, ad put it around me. When we got to the hospital, they took me in on a stretcher. Surprisingly, they let Bo come with me to the Emergency Room. While me and Bo were there, Daisy CB'd Uncle Jesse and Luke and let them know what happened. Uncle Jesse and Luke said they were on their way.

"How is she doc?" Bo asked.

"Luckily, the bullet went right thru. While it went thru, it hit nothing vital. No muscle, no vein. That's good. Other than her temperature and her shoulder, she is ok. We just need to stop the bleeding and get her temperature up." the doctor replied.

"How long will it be?" Bo asked.

"About an hour. Then we will keep her here for the night just to watch her."

After that, Bo went out in the waiting room and informed everybody about what happened.

*5 Days Later*

"Merry Christmas Daisy!" I said handing her present to her.

It was a necklace.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" I love it!" Daisy yelled.

Everyone opened their presents from me. Bo got a pack of new arrows. Luke got a new denim jacket ( his old one tore ). Uncle Jesse got new wool socks! Everything was back to normal in Hazzard. Or, as normal as it would get.

* * *

**Hey, y'all, BoDukeLover here. Uncle Jesse's present was kind of lame, but I couldn't think of anything else. I will try to keep posting new stories for anyone who likes mine!**


End file.
